Comment séduire un chevalier
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Léon était attiré par Gwaine, cela n'était plus à démontrer. Mais comment résister à l'objet de son désir lorsque l'on est seul face à lui sur un terrain d'entrainement complètement désert ? Léon/Gwaine...Spoilers Saison 3.


Résumé : Léon était attiré par Gwaine, cela n'était plus à démontrer. Alors comment résister à l'objet de son désir lorsqu'on est seul face à lui sur un terrain d'entrainement complètement désert ?

Pour ceux qui regardent Merlin en français, 'Gwaine' est remplacé par 'Gauvain', mais je trouvais que ça sonnait infiniment mieux en version originale, donc j'ai gardé 'Gwaine' pour cette fiction.

Au niveau des spoilers éventuels, ils vont jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 (étant donné que je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 4)

Je tiens également à préciser que ça faisait plusieurs longs mois que je n'avais pas écrit. J'espère toutefois que le style n'est pas trop maladroit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment séduire un chevalier

(ou Méthodes et tactiques de Gwaine pour arriver à ses fins)

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le château de Camelot, l'obscurité recouvrant d'un voile opaque les couloirs, plongeant les pièces dans une noirceur propice aux rapprochements. La plupart des habitants du château avait déjà succombé au délicieux appel de Morphée, oubliant le temps d'une nuit leurs tracas quotidiens, ne songeant qu'aux rêves brumeux traversant leur esprit le temps d'une nuit paisible.

Tous dormaient à poing fermés, et pourtant, Sir Léon, chevalier de Camelot, ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer l'œil. Le cœur battant, il ne cessait de revivre les quelques heures qu'il avait fallu à sa vie pour prendre un tournant décisif. Décisif, et pourtant tellement délicieux.

La journée avait pourtant passablement mal démarré, le début de l'entrainement quotidien se soldant par un échec cuisant. Ses chevaliers semblaient en effet avoir passé la nuit à toute autre chose qu'à dormir, et ne parvenaient que difficilement à tenir sur leurs jambes flageolantes, trop éconduit par les effets secondaires d'un alcool qui n'avait pas dû être consommé en quantité limité.

* * *

/FLASH BACK/

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! S'exclama Léon après les avoir rassemblé. Votre comportement est celui d'ivrognes, de débauchés ! Vous êtes des chevaliers, désormais, alors sachez vous en montrer digne ! Avoir sauvé Camelot une fois ne signifie pas que vous pouvez vous comporter comme si toutes les menaces extérieures avaient subitement disparues. Et ce n'est pas une bande d'ivrognes qui permettront au prince Arthur de triompher la prochaine fois qu'un magicien essaiera de s'en prendre à sa vie. Reprenez-vous, voyons !

Mais son discours ne semblait pas avoir un effet particulièrement percutant sur son auditoire. Perceval s'appuyait sur son épée comme pour éviter de basculer sur le sol, Elyan gardait un air taciturne, mais fronçait les sourcils, tout comme Lancelot, lequel titubait dangereusement.

Léon marmonna une imprécation, passant une main sur son visage comme pour effacer cette vision déplorable de son esprit. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre, se répétant sans cesse que, sans ces hommes, Camelot serait toujours sous le contrôle de Morgane. Mais sa fureur refit rapidement surface devant le bâillement parfaitement expressif de Gwaine, lequel semblait toutefois beaucoup moins mal en point que ses compagnons. Les gueules de bois étant après tout presque une routine pour l'homme, peut-être s'était-il habitué aux lendemains de beuveries. Mais Léon soupçonnait le chevalier d'avoir entrainé les autres dans cette nuit de débauche, prétextant probablement un besoin de se lier d'amitié. Léon était parfaitement au courant du comportement de l'homme, lequel écumait régulièrement les tavernes de la cité. Mais cela n'était pas une raison pour entrainer les autres chevaliers à sa suite.

-Gwaine, viens te battre avec moi, lâcha-t-il en direction de l'homme. Voyons voir combien de temps tu résisterais sur le champ de bataille dans cet état. Les autres, fichez le camp, j'ai déjà ma réponse. Vous tenez à peine debout…

Lâchant un soupir de découragement, Léon se demanda brièvement ce qui était passé par la tête du prince Arthur lorsqu'il les avait adoubés. Ils n'étaient pas des nobles, et n'en avaient ni les manières, ni les mœurs. Ils avaient peut-être la carrure, l'endurance et la résistance de véritables chevaliers de Camelot, mais leur faire acquérir le comportement adéquat allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile, bien plus difficile que Léon ne l'avait envisagé au départ.

Il les observa avec impatience quitter le terrain d'entrainement, les fixant d'un regard dur. Heureusement pour eux que le prince Arthur était actuellement absent, car il leur aurait probablement passé un sacré savon.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Gwaine, Léon rosit quelque peu en croisant le regard sombre de son futur adversaire. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'isoler délibérément avec celui qui l'obligeait à ressentir des sensations qu'il s'était juré de mettre de côté, se consacrant entièrement à son rôle de chevalier au service du roi.

Mais Gwaine était très séduisant, et pleinement au courant de ce pouvoir particulièrement efficace. Léon se demandait souvent si l'homme était au courant de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur lui, et priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et pourtant, chaque fois que ses lèvres s'étiraient en ce sourire insolent, l'envie de les capturer en un baiser fiévreux était parfois plus forte que sa décision de faire passer son devoir avant tout. Gwaine n'arrangeait de plus pas vraiment les choses, se promenant régulièrement torse nu, exhibant à la vue de tous sa silhouette fine mais musclée. Léon serra les dents, essayant de chasser cette attirance manifeste qui l'habitait, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'homme.

Il fut surprit de constater que Gwaine avait déjà empoigné son épée et se tenait prêt à en découdre, comme si les effets de l'alcool s'étaient estompés le temps que Léon congédie les autres combattant. Agrippant sa propre épée, le chevalier ne perdit pas de temps, attaquant aussitôt son adversaire en un coup suffisamment puissant pour mettre à terre un homme ayant consommé plusieurs pintes d'hydromel. Mais Gwaine ne flancha pas, et contre-attaqua avec une aisance qui surprit Léon. Les premiers échanges restèrent toutefois assez traditionnels, malgré la force et la rapidité de certains d'entre eux.

-Quelle délicieuse manière de nous retrouver en tête à tête, finit par lancer Gwaine avec un amusement non dissimulé. Les autres doivent être morts de jalousie.

Léon, qui s'apprêtait à esquiver l'épée du chevalier, faillit perdre l'équilibre, et dû reculer de plusieurs pas pour regagner une certaine contenance. Se mordant les lèvres, il détourna brièvement le regard de l'homme, lequel avait profité de cet intermède pour se débarrasser une nouvelle fois de sa chemise.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser troubler par le charme ravageur de son adversaire, Léon s'avança à nouveau dans sa direction.

-Les autres tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais tu sembles beaucoup mieux supporter les vapeurs de l'alcool.

Sa voix était légèrement éraillée, et son souffle court. Léon jura intérieurement, attaquant à nouveau pour éviter à l'homme de discerner son trouble.

Il savait depuis toujours préférer les hommes aux femmes, malgré les quelques conquêtes féminines qu'il avait eu dans sa toute jeunesse. Cela ne lui avait jamais causé de tort, que ce soit dans ses relations avec les autres chevaliers, que sur le champ de bataille. Puis Gwaine était arrivé. L'homme dégageait un charme évident, et insufflait à Léon des bouffées de désir presque impossible à contenir, malgré leurs positions respectives. Et le fait que l'homme soit devenu chevalier n'avait pas arrangé le problème, bien au contraire.

-Qui te dit que j'ai été boire avec eux, hier soir ? Lança Gwaine tout en évitant l'attaque de l'homme.

Léon lâcha un éclat de rire. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer une telle chose. Gwaine était, après tout, celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans ce type de distractions. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer manquer une nuit de beuverie. Il ignorait ce que l'homme sous entendait par cette répliques plutôt mystérieuse, mais il ne doutait pas que Gwaine ai profité pleinement de l'occasion de partager plusieurs pintes d'hydromel avec les autres chevaliers.

Tout à ses questionnements, Léon ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le croc en jambe issu de la nouvelle offensive de l'homme, et n'eut ni le temps ni l'occasion de l'éviter.

Il retomba en un bruit sourd sur le sol, lâchant une imprécation pour son manque d'attention et de discernement. Décidemment, Gwaine ne cessait de le distraire. Sa compagnie, certes particulièrement agréable, ne lui permettait jamais d'avoir les idées totalement claires.

Il dégluti en sentant la fraicheur de l'acier contre sa gorge. Gwaine le tenait à sa merci, et ce n'était apparemment pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Il le fixait en effet avec son traditionnel sourire ravageur. Agenouillé face à lui, il tenait son épée d'une poigne ferme, semblant particulièrement apprécier la situation présente.

-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné, lança-t-il avec un triomphe manifeste.

Hochant la tête, Léon tenta de se redresser, mais il fut maintenu au sol par le chevalier. Ouvrant la bouche pour requérir une explication, il fut automatiquement coupé par Gwaine, lequel se pencha au dessus de lui.

-Maintenant que je t'ai à ma merci, Sir Léon, nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une petite discussion, tous les deux.

Les joues du chevalier se teintèrent d'une couleur oscillant entre le rose et le rouge, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction du corps à moitié dénudé allongé au-dessus du sien. De sa position, il pouvait admirer pleinement les épaules larges de l'homme, les muscles de son torse qui se contractaient, ses abdominaux qui menaient vers des courbes terriblement masculines se terminant sous une ceinture que Léon rêvait de pouvoir défaire. Le souffle court, les joues rougies par le désir et par la honte, il sentit le tissu de son pantalon se tendre, alors qu'il remuait sous la poigne de l'homme, tentant de se dégager avant que Gwaine ne se rende compte de son état.

Mais Gwaine avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête.

-Gwaine…

La voix de Léon n'avait été qu'un murmure, à la limite du gémissement. La couleur des joues de l'intéressé se colorèrent d'avantage à l'écoute de ce son si embarrassant. Il tenta vainement de se reprendre. Il était un chevalier, que diable ! Il avait été entrainé à combattre dans tout types de situation.

-Gwaine, lâche-moi, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement plus assurée.

Mais le dit-Gwaine lâcha un éclat de rire tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus au-dessus de Léon, son souffle venant effleurer le visage du chevalier.

-Toujours l'honnête, l'aimable et le bien élevé Sir Léon, souffla-t-il. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu me montres ton vrai visage, Léon. Juste pour quelques instants.

Ces derniers mots avaient été murmuré à l'oreille de Léon, et ce dernier ne fut réprimer un frisson de plaisir.

Il ignorait si Gwaine était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Si c'était le cas, il savait comment se comporter pour le rendre complètement fou. Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme, mais en vain.

-Du calme, Léon, reprit-il. J'aimerais juste qu'on discute de certaines choses. De ces choses-ci, par exemple.

Léon lâcha un glapissement de surprise, suivit d'un long gémissement alors que la main de son adversaire se posait sur le tissu tendu de son pantalon.

-Gwaine, arrête, gémit-il aussitôt.

Le sourire du chevalier s'étira un peu plus, alors qu'il observait avec un plaisir particulier les yeux voilés de son ainé, témoignant mieux que n'importe quel aveu de l'état dans lequel il était en cet instant.

-Cela ne te plait pas ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ce n'est pas ce genre de chose que tu imagines le soir dans l'obscurité de ta chambre ?

Léon n'eut qu'un grognement presque inaudible pour réponse. La pression tentatrice de la main du plus jeune sur son bas ventre se faisait toujours aussi insistante, et il du rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas onduler des hanches dans le but d'augmenter la friction.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Léon, continua Gwaine. Je suis au courant des œillades que tu me lances lorsque tu penses que je ne regarde pas. Je te plais.

Ce n'était même pas une question, seulement une vérité affirmée et assumée pleinement, et Léon ne chercha même pas à la démentir. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à profiter de cette main toujours présente sur son bas-ventre, et de la proximité délicieusement incorrecte de lèvres du chevalier. Il ne put d'ailleurs résister bien longtemps, toutes ses bonnes résolution d'évaporant soudainement lorsque, mut par ce désir dont il ne savait se débarrasser, il releva la tête pour capturer les lèvres de l'homme en un baiser brûlant.

Surprit par cet élan inattendu, mais ravi de la fièvre qu'il avait réussi à générer chez l'homme allongé sous lui, Gwaine s'empressa de répondre à cette étreinte. Sa main quitta sa position stratégique inférieure pour venir caresser le visage de Léon, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de cet homme qu'il désirait ardemment depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Léon, quant à lui, nageait en pleine félicité. Les sensations générées par un simple baiser étaient tellement délicieuses qu'il songea un instant à rester allongé ainsi durant le reste de la journée. Le fait que Gwaine avait répondu sans hésitation à son étreinte le mettait de plus dans une joie indescriptible, mais ne faisait rien pour diminuer ce désir qui était toujours plus puissant.

-Allons dans mes appartements, murmura Gwaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent brièvement. J'ai passé la nuit précédente à imaginer tout ce que je pourrais te faire lorsque je serais enfin parvenu à t'avoir, Léon, et je suis impatient de pouvoir expérimenter toutes mes trouvailles.

Léon ne put qu'hocher la tête avec une impatience à peine contenue. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait d'avoir l'opportunité d'expérimenter de telles choses avec cet homme, alors au diable les convenances, au diable l'entrainement. Et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, particulièrement pas le désir évident de l'homme au-dessus de lui qu'il pouvait sentir honteusement pressé contre le sien.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il atteint en si peu de temps la zone réservée aux appartements des chevaliers. Mais Léon ne perdit pas de temps à se réjouir de cela, étant immédiatement attiré par Gwaine sur le lit, tandis que ses vêtements étaient un à un éparpillés sur le sol.

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Gwaine reposait contre son torse, lequel se soulevait encore rapidement face au souffle court de son propriétaire, qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupérer des récents évènements.

-Je devrais demander aux autres d'aller boire plus souvent, remarqua le plus jeune qui était encore essoufflé.

Léon releva aussitôt la tête, dévisageant son amant avec suspicion.

-Je savais que c'était de ta faute s'ils étaient tous dans cet état ! L'accusa-t-il aussitôt.

-Que dire ? Je suis démasqué ! Rétorqua Gwaine avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

-Gwaine…

Le ton du plus âgé était accusateur, mais Gwaine ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était justement le côté bien élevé et le respect des convenances qui l'avait attiré chez cet homme, et il s'était promis de briser ce masque durant les longues nuits qu'ils partageraient ensemble s'il parvenait à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

-Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement innocent. Je n'en pouvais plus de savoir que tu me désirais et que tu ne ferais rien en ce sens. Et chaque fois que j'essayais d'avoir une discussion avec toi, tu te dérobais immédiatement. Le seul moment durant lequel je pouvais te coincer quelque part était l'entrainement. Mais j'avais besoin que les autres ne soient pas là pour le voir, d'où l'idée de la gueule de bois.

Le rire clair de Léon résonna aussitôt dans la pièce tandis qu'il basculait l'homme sous lui.

-On dirait bien que ton plan machiavélique a fonctionné, mon cher, murmura-t-il en positionnant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du chevalier.

-On dirait bien, en effet, fit Gwaine avant de capturer les lèvres de Léon en un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle.

La journée s'était admirablement bien poursuivit, et Léon abandonna même l'idée d'infliger une sanction face à l'attitude des chevaliers…

/FIN DU FLASH BACK/

* * *

Oui, cela avait véritablement été une excellente journée.

Léon lâcha à nouveau un léger rire en repensant à tout le stratagème mis en place par son amant pour se rapprocher de lui. Gwaine pouvait être tellement surprenant, parfois. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Durant ces dernières heures, il avait découvert que ce côté-là de sa personnalité pouvait se révéler particulièrement agréable dans certaines situations.

Jetant un œil à l'homme qui, la tête posé sur son torse, ronflait légèrement, Léon sourit avec tendresse, caressant ce visage dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de ce qu'ils représentaient véritablement l'un pour l'autre, mais l'intensité des baisers de Gwaine lui permettait d'affirmer sans trop se tromper que l'homme deviendrait très certainement un acteur majeur de son futur, d'un futur qu'ils verraient peut être à deux.

Léon se pelotonna un peu plus contre la forme endormie de Gwaine, fermant les yeux en songeant avec une satisfaction certaine que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il se laisserait distraire lors d'un entrainement. Car désormais, il saurait pertinemment qu'une quantité infinie d'autres possibilités lui permettraient de ressentir à nouveau la chaleur du corps de Gwaine collé contre le siens, et que cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter…

FIN

Ouf…Ma première fiction sur la série Merlin. La première fois que j'écris une romance entre deux hommes, aussi. Pardonnez-moi pour les incohérences, les fautes d'orthographe ou autre. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas écrit quoique ce soit. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Silk


End file.
